Not Over You
by AllyouneedisLove49887
Summary: Zander thinks Stevie likes him. She secretly liked him then, but wouldn't admit it. Zander and Kacey "date." Stevie is jealous. Stevie starts dating Justin Cole. Zander falls for Stevie. Will these two ever confess their feelings for each other, or will they remain with other people? Will one gig change everything?
1. Chapter 1: How to Rock Lunch

**A/N: So, this is my first Zevie fic, actually, my first fic ever. So, I'm sorry if it's terrible, but please have mercy on me. :D. I love Zevie and How to Rock and I hope that you like it! This plot is very similar to the Austin & Ally episode: "Secrets & Songbooks" even though I hate that show : D. Anyways, that episode was okay and I really like the idea of Zander getting jealous :D. Okay, so I love detail, so if gets too detailed tell me. I love my stories to be very detailed so you can see the visual of it :D. Okay, so I'm a long winded person, and I like A/N's, but enough of me rambling. Here's the story: **

**I don't own How to Rock or Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes Ft. Adam Levine.**

**Chapter 1: How to Rock Lunch**

Stevie's POV

I slam my locker door shut and then stomp down the hallways of Brewster High School. Today is soo not a good morning.

"Hey Stevie." Says an annoying, perfy voice. Stevie turns around, and, would, you know, there was Queen Perf herself, looking all nice and pretty in her red and white polka dot skirt and red tank top.

"What do you want?" I say, quite rudely.

"Stevie!" she exclaims, acting like she has always been nice to me her entire life and has no idea what I'm talking about, even though she does.

"Don't act like you care, 'cause you don't." I say, "Now cut to the chase."

"Fine." Molly sighs.

"I need you to tell Kacey that I have no intention of letting her have Dean, okay?" she asks.

"Whatever." I turn and walk away.

"Wait!" Molly screams, grabbing the short sleeve of my teal zigzag patterned crop top.

I ignore her and continue walking to class, where I'm already late.

{Later, at lunch.}

I walk into the lunch room and to our table, where Zander is staring at some girl, Kevin and Nelson are playing Furious Pigeons: Deluxe Six and where Kacey has yet to arrive.

I sit down, setting my lunch, which consisted of a sloppy joe, steak fries, pickles, and an orange, down on the table with a bang.

"Well someone's angry." Said Nelson with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Whatever." I say angrily, glaring at Nelson.

"No, really, what's wrong." Says Zander, an actual hint of concern in his voice, though he was still staring at whoever he was staring at.

I sigh. "Molly's just being Molly again." I state simply.

"Ah" all three boys say at once.

Suddenly, Kacey comes to our table and I can tell drama is about to start, just by the look in her eyes.

"Guys, can you believe it? Can you, can you really?" Kacey demands.

_Uh Oh. _I think silently. Now would not be the good time to tell Kacey about Dean and Molly.

"What's the big deal." Asks Kevin, not yet getting it.

"The big deal! Fazzini had this huge shoe sale and there was this pair of black heels that I wanted and now they're gone. GONE! And I needed to get them before Molly."

"Needed?" I question.

"Yes." Kacey waves an apple in front of the spacey boy's (Zander's) face, trying to get his attention.

"Zander, Zander, Hello? Anyone there?" Kacey questions.

"Huh." Zander says, finally breaking away from the girl he was intensely staring at.

"Kacey thinks she 'needs' a pair of Fazzini heels before Molly." I explain to the clueless boy.

"Oh." Zander says. "Maybe this will cheer you up."

Zander starts to play his ukulele and stars at the same girl as before and then starts singing.

"_My hearts a stereo, it beats for you so listen close hear my in every note, oh-oh."_

Everyone began to clap in astonishment, including myself and the rest of Gravity 5. I knew Zander could sing, just not like _that._

"_Make me your radio, turn me up when you feel low this melody was meant for you, so sing along to your stereo, oh-oh, sing along to your stereo, oh-oh oh-oh, sing along to your stereo."_

A cluster of girls had surrounded Zander while he was singing; including the girl he had been previously staring at. He winked at her, and she blushed, giggled, and revealed a perfectly white smile underneath her lip-glossed lips.

I felt something grow inside me, something I didn't think I had inside of me, jealousy. I held back a laugh. I mean, it's _Zander. _Eew. I don't like him like that. Were just good friends. I like Justin Cole.

That was getting harder and harder to believe.

Zander smiled at me and said: "We should kiss to make them all go away."

My heart skipped a beat, even though I knew he was joking.

"Yeah, right. In your dreams, Robbins." I laughed, trying to give away the impression I was cool and confident, even though I wasn't.

"You knew I was joking!" exclaims Zander.

"Yeah, Yeah."

{5 minute time skip}

The bell rang

"So about that kiss." Said Zander, his voice full of tease.

I pushed him off the seat n response.

"Ow. Now I'm gonna be late to class."

"Too bad." I said sarcastically.

"That's what you get for trying to kiss me." I stated then walked away towards my next class.

Kacey better not be thinking about those stupid Fazzini shoes anymore.

**So I hope you like it. I know it's moving kind of slow but I don't like rushing it. **__**I really don't like this chapter but oh well. The actual plotline will begin next chapter. Hope you like it, and review please! It's what encourages me to keep going.**


	2. Chapter 2: How to Rock a Notebook

**A/N: Oh my Gosh, Thanks :D. I love all my reviewers and thanks soo much for reviewing! Since you guys are so awesome here I am giving you another chapter in 1 day. I don't really have anything else to do, so… anyways; it's really hot in my room. *Sweats.* With the door closed and it being 90 degrees outside, you can imagine. I am currently putting ice down my shirt haha :D. Anyways, here's Chapter 2. **

**I don't own How to Rock. If I did, hello, Max Schneider! I also don't own any of the songs mentioned.**

**Chapter 2: How to Rock a Notebook.**

Stevie's POV

I just don't feel like going to class so I head towards the band room. I sit down on the couch, pick up my bass from it's stand, and pick up my binder off of the coffee table.

This binder is the source of my inspiration. In it were notebooks, paper, and drawing supplies. There are quotes or tidbits of quotes I admired. Song lyrics I liked. Songs that I would like to cover or that meant something to me. Songs that I wrote. Drawings that I drew, painting that I painted, Bass notes, piano notes, ukulele notes (Zander had taught me.) even lyrics to Gravity 5's songs. Basically everything that meant something to me. Including pictures of friends and family, my dog, Rosie, and my cat, Lulu. I took some lyrics, found Zander's ukulele and began to sing.

**Brighter Than the Sun**

**By: Colbie Caillat**

**You stop me on the corner**

**I swear you hit me like a vision**

**I..I..I wasn't expecting**

**But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it**

**Don't you blink, you might miss it.**

**See you got a right to just love it or leave it**

**You find it, you keep it, cause it ain't everyday you get the chance to say.**

**Oh, this is how it starts.**

**Lightning strikes the heart**

**It goes off like a gun**

**Brighter than the sun.**

I stop abruptly as I hear clapping in the doorway, I turn around and see Zander standing there, a huge grin on his face. I try to laugh but it comes out as this weird choke sounding thing.

Zander's POV

I clap, and Stevie tries to laugh but it comes out really funny. I give her a raised-eyebrowed look. Honestly, Stevie sounded so beautiful. I had no idea she could sing like that!

"Stevie, that was amazing!" I say. "You should sing sometime for Gravity 5. You're really good."

"Oh, well, I guess." She says modestly.

"What's this?" I ask, lifting a binder out of her lap.

"Uh, nothing" she says, embarrassed.

'Doesn't sound like nothing." I say.

I flip through the pages and my eyes settle on a wrinkled paper with neat handwriting. It said "Bubbly, by Stevie Baskara." **(A/N: The song is really by Colbie Caillat.) **I scan the lyrics.

"Stevie, these lyrics are genius. You should sing it to me."

"No! And why are you not in class, anyway?" She asks, trying to change the subject.

"Why are you not in class? And anyway, I just didn't feel like going." I shrug. "Now sing the song!"

"Fine." She says. She knew she couldn't win, not with me.

She took out my ukulele. I smiled that she was playing it. She began to sing:

_I've been awake for a while now._

_You've got me feeling like a child now_

'_Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a funny place._ She smiles at me then launches into the chorus.

_It starts in my toes, then I crinkle my nose._

_Wherever it goes, I always know._

_That you make smile, please stay for a while now._

_Just take your time _

_Wherever you go._

She finishes. The way that she was looking at me during the song, the, the _chemistry_, was making me uncomfortable. Then it dawned on me.

"Stevie, that was awesome! I…I gotta go." I say. I run out of the room.

I run down the halls and up to the only person I know will help me out with this problem. I grab her arm. "Ah!" she screams in an annoyed voice. I drag her to the janitor's closet and shut the door.

"What?" She demands.

"Kacey," I say, "I think Stevie's in love with me.

**A/N: So…..DUN.. DUNN… DUNN XD haha I had too. Hope you enjoy! Review please! Tell me what you think is gonna happen next!**


	3. Chapter 3: How to Rock a Misunderstandin

**A/N: Hey guys. :D So you've begging for updates and I decided to be your genie :P. Okay, that sounded incredibly cheesy and stupid, not to mention cocky XD. Haha, anyways I did update (:. Do you love meh! Do ya? Do ya? You . I'm just a fast updater (:. Now enough, enough, except that I love my reviewers with all my heart! I know to you it's just writing a short little sentence, but to me, it means the world. I'm a silent reader so I know what it's like not wanting to review. But when you're the author, it really means something. **

**I don't own How to Rock, obvi. (Perf language FTW.)**

**Chapter 3: How to Rock a Misunderstanding.**

Zander's POV

"What?" Kacey exclaims, obviously still in shock.

"Yeah." I say. "And I don't know what to do because I don't feel about her that way and I don't want to ruin our friendship or make her hate me and I just want to be friends without making it awkward and I guess I should have never flirted with her in the first in the first place because now she thinks were something that were not and-

"Zander slow down." Kacey says. "Take a deep breath, deep breath."

I inhale, exhale, inhale, and exhale.

"I don't know what to do, Kacey." I say my voice panicky and close to tears.

"You tell her you don't feel the same way." She states simply.

"But I don't want to hurt her." I say. "I don't want her to be upset. She's my best friend!"

Kacey didn't know what to say. I was too much of a mess.

Kacey's POV

I had never seen Zander like this before. I had no idea what to say, what to think even. I wanted to be a good friend. But how?

"You'll be okay, I promise." I reassure him. "It will be fine."

"Yeah, easy for you to say, Kacey." Zander says, and then leaves the room, a sad expression on his face.

I'm speechless.

Stevie's POV **(A/N I know, this is getting annoying.)**

I enter the band room. Zander is standing there, checking his text messages.

"Hey" I say casually.

"Oh, Hey, Stevie." Zander says, way too quickly. He throws his phone on the floor and goes into a weird position that he hopes looks casual but really looks the opposite.

"Hey"…I say, my voice sounding weirded out.

Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson enter.

"Furious Pigeons: Wayward Western is the worst Furious Pigeon game there is." Says Nelson.

"Nuh Uh. Furious Pigeons: Antarctica is by far the worst." Replies Kevin.

"You know I love that game!"

"Well I love Wayward Western!"

"You gotta admit Space Monkeys is the best though."

"I can't argue on that one."

"Guys, I break into your little fight." Says Kacey. "But we need to rehearse."

"She's right." I say. And we begin to practice.

Zander didn't say a single word the whole practice.

He was the first one to leave. When he was gone, I said: "Does anyone else think Zander's been acting strange lately?"

I got a bunch of "yeahs" and head nods. All except from Kacey. I raised my eyebrow. She just shrugged.

Something was up, and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

**A/N: There you go. This might be my last chapter for a while. What do you think Stevie thinks is going on? You'll find out soon. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: How to Rock a Plan

**A/N: Heyyy Zevians! Okay, so I know I haven't updated in forever. I feel like a terrible person. Truth is, I was on vacation: D. Yes, but I have an excuse though. We were at my Grandma's cottage, which doesn't have internet connection. But, recently, I was checking my email on my iPod and I had 73 emails. Well, a great majority of them were people that added my story to story alerts or favorites. I was so shocked and grateful :D. I was surprised because I had only 19 reviews, and that made me realize just how many silent readers there are out there :D. Thanks guys! The support means so much to me, and I'm glad you like my story. Oh, by the way, I'm going back to the cottage on Sunday-Sunday(7 days) so again, you might have to wait. Sorry for lack of updates, and on with the story! This is an idea I've had in my head for a while now, and I think you're really going to like this one XD.**

**I don't own How to Rock**

**Chapter 4: How to Rock a Plan.**

Zander's POV

I was still thinking about Stevie and what to do when I woke up Tuesday morning.

Then, an idea dawned on me. You know, how in the movies, when someone finds out someone likes them and they don't feel the same way, they try to make them lose interest? Well, that's what I was going to do with Stevie.

I get up, get dressed, eat breakfast very quickly and head for school.

{At lunch.}

I smile deviously, thinking of my masterful plan.

If there was anything that annoyed Stevie more than anything, it was when couples act all mushy-gushy in public. She hated interaction. And I was going to do just that.

I walk up to Stevie, in her gray motor city t-shirt, dark wash skinnies, black combat boots, and purple knit slouchy hat. Her brown messenger bag was slung over her shoulder, and she was eating lunch nonchalantly.

"Wassup baby?" I say, casually flinging my arm over her shoulder and giving her the look most girls can't resist.

Most girls.

She didn't say anything, but she didn't remove my arm either. I smirked. I do have that effect on girls. When a man has it like I do, it's just hard to deny, you know?

I slide a little closer to Stevie, trying to make her uncomfortable. She slides further away. I slide closer, and again and again until I'm practically on her lap.

Kacey walks up to us, her expression the "Kacey is weirded out" one she does so perfectly.

'You guys aren't…..together, are you?" She asks, her voice with a tone of disbelief.

"No!" And "Absolutely not!" come out of our mouths. And then, at the same time, we both yell, "It's _Stevie!_" and "It's _Zander!_" and then, offended, turn to each other and yell: "Hey!"

"O…okay…." Says Kacey.

Then she continues, "Dean looks so totally hot over there! I need to ask him out, need to! I can't let Molly get to me! She's just trying to get under my skin. She knows she can't outdo Kacey Simon!"

Stevie sighs. I think it's because she's so totally in love with me.

She rambles on and on and then the topic changes to kissing. Perfect.

"I know our first kiss will totally rock! It will be so romantic, and at night of course!"

Stevie sighs again. What is with her? It's time for some more flirting.

"Have you had your first kiss yet, Stevie?" Kacey asks.

"No."

"Aw, too bad." Says Kacey, her voice full of sympathy, which to me, sounded rather quite fake.

"I can make that dream happen." I say, using that flirty voice that makes girls melt.

Stevie shoves me, but it's playful and flirty. Gosh, what is it with this girl! It must be my ruggedly handsome good looks or my irresistible charm. One of the two, I'm sure.

Time to do bigger. The bigger, the better.

I slam my lips to hers, my hand separting it so were not really kissing. But to everyone else, it looks like were in an intense make out session. I hear several of my fan girls squeal with disappointment.

"What was _that?"_ She questions angrily. I smirk. I've done it.

She bangs her hand on the table, gets up, and says as she exits: "I'm going to go talk to Justin, who isn't a total weirdo."

I yell as she walks away: "So that means you don't want to hang out with me anymore?"

She turns around, grins, and yells back: "Of course not!"

I sigh. Looks like it's time for Plan B.

**A/N: Okay, soo that's it! :D I was kinda rushing this to get it done before we left, so I'm not completey happy with t. But the Zevieness :D. I wanted more Zevie so I hope this made you go: Aww! I realized this s kinda similar to the plot of Love Song. Oh well :D. This might be my last chapter for a while again. I hope you like, and don't forgot to review. **

**Up next: Chapter 5: How to Rock Jealousy.**

**`Love a little more. 3**

.


	5. Chapter 5: How to Rock Jealousy

**A/N: Thankss guys! I didn't really want to update but your reviews made me! I love you guys! Oh, and just so you know, I'm a plan a header, not a make it up as you go along kind of person. Even though this idea is new to you, I've had it inside my head for a while now. I think next time we go to the cottage I'll bring my mini laptop(It's a turquoise acer) so I can type there and just upload it when I get home. Oh, and I just got an instagram! I probably won't tell you guys what it is for privacy sake, but yeah.**

**Have any of you guys ever read **_**Reality Check **_**by Jen Calonita? If not, please do! It's about a group of teenage girls that get a Reality TV show made about them. It's really good! I made up a movie cast list, I won't post it, because that would make this the longest A/N ever (and it already will be) but if you read the book and are interested just PM me. Let's just say it involved a lot of Nick celebrities, Lulu Antrisaska played the main character, and Max played her love interest.**

**Okay, I decided to a "Reviewer of the week" kinda thing. Today's reviewer is….**

**Dani!- I loved your comment. It made me smile. I'm glad you like it and think it's cute and well-written!**

**Other replies:**

**Schneidermonkeyluvin'- I was super flattered by that comment. The fact that I can make a person with different opinions than I enjoy my work is awesome. Truth is, I probably couldn't last through a Zacey fanfiction. Thanks for your support!**

**Cartoont-shirtnerd: Your comment made me laugh. You sound urban.**

**Sorry for the long A/N! I told you I was a long-winded person. Now If I don't cut to the chase right now….I'll lose half of my readers :D. **

**Quick shout out to ****Inkheart4112! **** You are my inspiration, Inkie! I love your work and you are currently my favorite author on here. **

**I don't own How to Rock.**

Molly's POV

I strut to the Perf table, my white and pink polka dot dress swishing at my knees.

I pull out my mirror. Pearl earrings? Check. Pink strapped high heels? Check. Hair in glossy curls? Check. Pink patent leather skinny belt? Check. Silver charm bracelets? Check. Pink lip stick? Check.

I flip my hair and head over to Dean Hollis, who is soo totes my boyfriend!

I kiss him, hoping Kacey is near so I can make her green with envy.

I motion to Grace. "Grace, how many times have I told you not to say Aww while we kiss?'

"Sorry!" she replies.

"You're talking diet?"

"Sorry" she mouths.

I roll my eyes. It's a good thing she looks so pretty in her pink dress and white patent leather belt and heels. We both look so totes gorge!

I tell her to go and sit on Dean's lap.

I see Kacey approach, with a cocky smirk on her face. She probably came here to talk to Dean.

Then she sees us. The expression on her face is priceless. She looks like a deer in headlights.

Kacey Simon looks like she's going to barf. Yes!

I snap a picture. I honestly don't care if I'm rude. I never have, have I?

I send a text to Grace:

OMG! So totally perf!

Kacey's POV

I rush into the first stall I can find and hurl.

I then begin to sob. I don't notice when a tomboyish figure swings open the door and says "Hey!'

I groan.

"Kacey, you do know you puked in the Perf bathroom, right? Says Stevie.

That makes me smile a little.

But then I think of Dean, and then I vomit some more.

"Eww, Kacey, is that broccoli?" She asks, wiping some stray vomit off of the edge of her t-shirt.

I nod sheepishly. "I can't help that I had vegetable salad for lunch!"

Stevie shakes her head disgustingly. "Anyway, what's got you so sad?'

"Dean and Molly are dating!" I wail.

"Oh, well, I just think you need to forget about it." Stevie says, rubbing my back.

"Easy for you to say. How would you feel if Justin started dating a Perf?"

Stevie sighs. "Look, Kacey, I know it's hard. But this is what Molly wants. She wants it to get to you. You just have to ignore her."

"Okay." I say reluctantly. I hug her, and she gets up to leave. "Take it easy." She says.

I may have misunderstood what she said, but I think she told me to come up with a plan.

And when Kacey Simon has a plan, you better watch out.

Zander's POV

I'm sitting in the band room on Tuesday afternoon with Kevin and Nelson when Kacey comes in.

"Zander, I need to talk to you." She doesn't wait for a response, just grabs my arm and drags me towards the janitor closet.

It's like a repeat of yesterday, but the over way around.

"Zander," she hisses in my ear, "We need to date."

**A/N: So there you go! I know, I know, I love cliffhangers. I want to keep the reader hanging. Hope you enjoyed the little Stacey moment and twist at the end! XOXO**

**Up next: Chapter 6: How to Rock Plan B**

**`Smile, it won't hurt you :D.**


	6. Chapter 6: How to Rock Plan B

**A/N: Happy early Zevie day, everybody! Remember tomorrow to show your Zevie spirit! Sorry for lack of updates, I'm pretty inspired right now, but not with this story. I actually think that in terms of ideas I have, this one is probably the weakest. So, since Zevie day is tomorrow and I have too many ideas to count, I'm posting other story ideas at the end of this chapter. I plan on doing all of these eventually, but I need you to vote in your reviews what to do next. Tomorrow, I plan on **updating this story.Starting another multi-chapter, and writing a one-shot, 2-shot, or 3-shot determining on what you guys want. **So, basically, I want you to vote for 1 story you'd like me to start/write tomorrow. Some of you have been asking for longer chapters, which I would like as well because my chapters so far are so dang short. Finding a time to write is hard for me, I like to write in private, so until 3:00 is all I got and I usually wait until my brother goes downstairs. Remember to vote, and I hope you like this much longer chapter.**

**Today's reviewer is…**

**Inkheart4112!: Thanks so much! You are so sweet! Oh, and thanks :D. I'm glad you like my outfit descriptions , because sometimes I think they get too detailed :D. But I love describing outfits, it's part of how I write! I want you to picture the whole scene!**

**Other replies….**

**Dani- Thanks so much for your continued support! I'm glad you enjoyed being on of my featured reviewers.**

**Guest- As I mentioned before, I do want to write longer chapters. Thanks so much for your input, and constructive criticism is one of the best compliments I can get!**

**Cartoont-shirtnerd- I meant you kind of sound like Rex, from Victorious. Does that make more sense? I love reading your comments, they make me laugh.**

**Chapter 6: How to Rock Plan B**

**I don't own How to Rock or Instagram.**

Kevin's POV

Me, Stevie, and Nelson head towards study hall, complaining about Mr. March's latest assignment.

"I mean, write an essay on our best friend? What is this, 3rd Grade?" I complain. "Then, he tells us to research their history! What if our best friend doesn't have any history?" I say, shooting a glance at Nelson.

"Hey!" Nelson exclaims. "I have very important history!"

"Buying the latest Furious Pigeons game 4 days ago and already beating it 3 times does not count as history." Stevie teased. "And anyway, at least you know who you're going to interview. I don't even have a best friend."

"Do too! You have 2!" Nelson and I exclaim at the same time. We turn to each other and yell: "JINX!" at the top of our lungs.

Stevie rolls her eyes. "Exactly, 2. I don't know who to interview, Kacey or Zander."

"Zander." Me and Nelson say, again, at the same time. We again turn and yell "JINX!"

"Would you two quit that?" Stevie says, annoyed. "And why? Plus, then who would Kacey go with."

I shrug. "I don't know, she'll find somebody. She's Kacey Simon. And anyways, with Zander, it'll go by a lot faster."

"Yeah." Agrees Nelson. "And you'll be flirting the entire time."

"We would not flirt! "Says Stevie. But her cheeks were stained a deep red.

"Sure….." I tease, enjoying torturing her.

"Anyways, Zander has been acting weird lately." Informs Stevie.

Nelson shrugs. "It'll blow over. Besides, at least with Zander, you won't someone talking in your ear the whole time about the newest pair of Gucci shoes."

Stevie shudders. "Good point. Zander it is."

The rest of the time, Nelson draws all of the Furious Pigeons because he can't play, Stevie tries to write a new song, but can't because I needed help on 19 of my 33 math problems.

The bell rings, and we walk towards English.

Zander's POV

I walk towards the bandroom , since it's Stevie and I's free period. I had convinced the guys to convince Stevie to be my partner for history. It was the perfect opportunity to try off my flawless Plan B.

"Ready?" Stevie asks as I come into the band room. She has her video camera on her shoulder and two chairs set up across from each other. She asked me during break if I would be her partner and I gladly accepted. I knew the flirting card would work, considering how in love with me she is and everything.

"Yep." I reply. Stevie sets everything up and presumes to ask me the first question. It's something about if any of my family members have ever done anything important in history and I'm about to answer yes when my phone beeps.

"Gotta take this." I tell her.

"Oh hey Joe! No, I'm not doing anything." I launch into a conversation with my bud when Stevie clears her throat with annoyance. I keep on talking for 10 minutes then hang up.

"What was that about, grouch?" I question her.

"Oh, nothing, just that we were supposed to be doing an interview for history class." Stevie says, her anger obviously apparent.

I'm about to finally answer the first question when my phone bleeps again, this time with a new text message.

"Ugh, Josie again! I'm so sick of her. She's soo clingy. I'm gonna have to quit her."

"Zander, sorry to interrupt your girl troubles, but were doing an interview here." Stevie reminds me. "And how long have you been dating, anyway?"

"5 minutes."

"5 minutes! Zander, give her a chance!" Stevie exclaims angrily.

"That's not the shortest. Karla Langwall only lasted 3." I shrug it off, like it's no biggie.

"Zander! Do you just treat girls like Barbie dolls? Like your little accessory? We have feelings, you know!" Stevie shouts coming closer to me.

I shrug. "Pretty much."

"Pretty much! Pretty much! Zander, how could you think that? How could any girl ever date you! That's it, I'm done! I'm interviewing Kacey." Stevie is pretty much screaming at the top of her lungs now. She grabs her bag, stomps out, and slams the door behind her.

I smile. I think Plan B may just have been successful.

Stevie's POV

Zander is such an idiot. I can't believe him! I may have gotten a little bit too heated up, but I can't help it, I'm a feminist.

Something must be going on. There is no way that one of the sweetest guys in the world can suddenly become the jerkiest.

I head home, not caring that we still had 8th period left. Math comes naturally to me. If it had been music, no way would I have missed it. But we had music 3rd period, right after science.

I head to my room and flop on my bed. I turn on my phone and instagram pops up. I look at the newest photo. It's Zander, standing in the shallow end of the ocean with his shirt off and hair dry, a huge smile on his face.

Yeah, he may be an idiot, but he's a pretty cute idiot.

**A/N: There you go! I love that ending, don't you? XD I hope this is longer, it always seems so much longer on Microsoft than it does on FF. I like it though. Okay future stories…..**

**How to Rock A Prom Date**

**The Queen of the Perfs has always been in charge of picking everyone's prom dates, and this year it's none other than Molly Garfunkel. So you can basically count on all of Gravity 5 having losers for their dates. And for 4 out of 5, that's true. Molly Garfunkel's date is the date you envy. Any guy that's any guy vies for that position. And when this years date is none other than Zander Robbins, guitarist and ukulele player for Gravity 5, it will turn their world upsie down. Originally a Zacey story. Rated k+, Romance/Drama, Zevie, Grelson, Kavin and some Zolly and Stustin. Multi-chapter.**

**What Really Happened.**

**What really happened after Zander's love song? No one would ever know, if it weren't for me. I saw everything that happened: The tears, joy, hope, love, heartbreak and abandon. And who am I? That is something you'll never know. Rated T in case. Romance/Mystery/Drama. Pairings TBA. Multi-chapter.**

**The first time-**

**The first time Zander and Stevie met. 2-shot or 3-shot. Rated K+, Zevie and Grelson. Romance/Friendship.**

**Locked in with Romance-**

**Stevie and Zander are locked in the band room. Who knows what will happen? Rated K+, Romance/Humor. Zevie.**

**How to Rock being Accidentally in Love.**

**Zander and Stevie had no romantic feelings for each other. But somehow, some way, that began to change. Rated T in case. Zevie, possible Grelson, possible Kavin. Romance/Drma.**

**A Bet, a Date, and a Ukulele.**

**The title explains all. Stevie and Zander make a bet. 3-shot. Rated K+, Romance/Humor.**

**How to Rock: A Zevie story.**

**Zevie: meant to be are doomed to fail? This is the story of how Zevie came to be. Rated T in case. Zevie, Grelson, Kavin. Romance/Humor.**

**That's it! Don't forget to review and vote! And happy almost Zevie day! **

**XOXO, Grace 3**

**~World Peace and Love Forever.**


	7. Chapter 7: How to Rock the Truth

**A/N: Happy Zevie Day! I kinda wish it wasn't on a Saturday, because this is the hardest day for me to write. Also, there originally wasn't a lot of Zevie in this chapter, which made me sad. So, I kind worked some Zevie in, but it's not super Zevie-tastic or anything. Thanks to everyone who voted/reviewed, and I decided to start How to Rock a Prom Date today, because that had the most votes. If I get more votes today I may change my mind or start a one-shot, 2-shot, or 3-shot. So, enjoy your Zevie day fellow Zevians, and keep loving life and Zevie.**

**Today's Featured reviewer is…**

**AriZevie4EVER!: Thank you, darling :D. You were the 1****st**** reviewer. And I can't believe you called me a great author! Thanks so much! **

**Other replies…..**

**Dani- You were a close second to Featured Reviewer but I didn't want to do the same person twice. First off- You are one of my most solid reviewers, and secondly,you give me the hugest compliments on each chapter :D. You make me feel like I just received the writer of the year award :D. Oh, and you called my ideas original :D.**

**Chapter 7: How to Rock the Truth.**

**I don't own How to Rock. If I did, Cee-Lo would have already aired and the song would have been about Stevie :D**

Stevie's POV

I'm still staring at that photo 5 minutes later when Kacey barges in.

"What are you doing?" she questions me.

"Just instagram." I reply.

Kacey comes and stands behind me, trying to get a good look of the picture.

"Aww!" She exclaims. "Someone's looking at Zander's abs." She continues, her voice full of tease.

"Honestly, Kacey." I sigh. "And don't you think he's been acting strange lately?"

Kacey just shrugs.

"Kacey…." I say, my voice telling her she better watch out.

"I have no idea!" She lies.

"Kacey….." I say again, this time with more warning in my voice.

"It's probably just home troubles. Or maybe something with Kevin and Nelson?" she says quickly, her voice sounding nerve-wrecked.

Yeah, right. I knew Kacey knew what was going on. She hadn't been acting like herself lately, either. And I needed to know what was going on, because I'm pretty sure it had something to do with me.

"KACEY!" I scream, coming closer to her face with my bass in my hand.

"Well…." She says nervously.

I move closer, and edge my bass closer to her face.

"Zander knows you like him!" She says quickly. She inhales deeply, glad to have gotten it out.

I could barely hear what she was saying, but I heard enough.

"WHAT!"

Kacey's POV

Oh, Gosh, what did I just do? I just UGH! I can't believe it! I've ruined everything.

"First off, I do not like Zander." Stevie says angrily. "And secondly, why would he just assume that?" Her voice is getting angrier by the second.

"You do too like Zander!" I say, back to my old self for a moment. "You were just staring at him shirtless!"

Stevie glowers at me, raising her bass closer to my face again.

"Gotta go!" I say quickly, grabbing my bag and running out of the Baskara house to my car.

Oh my gosh! What am I going to do? I was on my way to Zander's house, because we were going to arrange the whole fake dating thing. Zander had agreed, because I could make Dean jealous because Zander is good looking enough (He wouldn't agree unless I told him he was handsome.) and it would show Stevie that he didn't like her. But now that Stevie knows, what will happen?

I see Zander's house, and turn into the driveway. I get out of the car and climb the front doorsteps. I knock on the door.

While I wait, I decide whether to tell him or not. Better to tell the truth, I decide. Even though I've never been much of a truthful person, if I don't tell him it will just cause more problems later.

The door opens. It's Zander.

"Stevie knows." I say, dead serious.

**A/N: Okay, there is like no Zevie in this chapter. Next chapter will have more, I promise. Happy Zevie day!**

**Up next: Chapter 8: How to Rock Try #3 **

**XOXO, Grace 3**

**~Keep Calm and Carry On.**


	8. Chapter 8: How to Rock Try 3

**A/N: You guys! Oh how I love you so :D. Oh, and wanna guess what happened about a week ago? Lulu Antariksa mentioned me on Twitter. Yup, that was me :D. I had no followers, and she was sweet enough to mention me :D. Now, I have 60 followers xD. So if you haven't already, follow me Love_Forever_13, and I'll for sure follow back if you say you're from FanFic. Okay, the cottage is magical. I was beginning to think this story was a pile of crap and then inspiration hit me like a brick. And then, again. I love this story now. The ideas were decent, If I say so myself . And I'm pretty critical when it comes to my writing. I think it's something about the air there :D. Okay, sorry for lack of updates. I didn't want to update until I was inspired because I don't want to write something I'm not fully happy with. Chapters should be flowing smoothly from now on. One of the ideas I had will be used in this chapter. The other one will be used later on, I really like the second one. It's a really good way to show….Oopsies! I almost gave it away there! Haha, I'm cruel :D. Anyway….**

**No replies today. Not exactly in the mood for a monstrously long A/N, since this chapter is pretty long….:D :D :D :D :D.**

**OH, by the way. Isn't Max Schneider the sweetest? His Schneider Monkey of the month video cracked me up. Make sure to follow TeamSchneiderNY on Twitter. She won MOTM and is the sweetest thing ever.**

**I don't own How to Rock. Or Zevie. Or Max Schneider. Sadly :(**

**I also don't own any of the celebrities I may mention.**

**Chapter 8: How to Rock Try #3 **

Zander's POV.

"What!?" I scream, exasperated. I throw my hands over my head. "Kacey, how could you do this? You've ruined everything!"

"I'm sorry!" Kacey says offensively. "She was going to smash her bass into all this." She gestures at her face.

I glare at her.

"Don't give me that look, you would say that exact thing." Kacey points out.

I sigh. "You're right, I would." I say admittedly.

"Let's talk." She suggests.

I nod.

So we do. We talk for half an hour, dodging questions like my mother asking us if we were dating and my brother asking where Stevie was. (he has a massive crush on her.)

We were going to fake date. Tomorrow. We figured it was the best we could do. I sighed. If I was going to fake date Kacey, that was going to take a lot of work.

Stevie's POV

I'm fuming. I don't care what anyone thinks about me, especially not Zander, so why do I care so much?

I log on to Twitter, entering my username: StevieRBaskara** (I know the RP Stevie is named something similar.) **and my password: Musicxxukulelesxoxo. I then scroll through my tweets. There's a tweet from Zander that reads:

"Hanging with my girl, Kacey. Love you, Kace."

I scowl. Since when are Kacey and Zander dating?

Maybe I like Zander more than I thought I did.

I go up to my closet and start sorting through my clothes, which is unusual for me. Heck, I never have done it before in the history of my life.

A thought dawns on me. And then, another. I'm a genius! Kacey may or may not have told Zander. She might not have, considering Kacey lies often. But then, this was pretty important. But even if she did tell Zander, who says she told him I didn't feel the same way? Considering it's Kacey were talking about, she probably didn't. I smile.

I'm going to play along with his game.

I pick out my outfit, toss it on my bed, and sit down on it. I practice sounding like one of Zander's annoying fan girls. I consider myself a decent actress, so I'm not terrible. Could use some work, though.

My room is small. Literally, tiny. The walls are painted a tealish ocean blue. There slanted, which makes the room feel smaller. Because of the slanted walls, and therefore, short ceiling, my little white door is tiny. All my friends make fun of it when they come over, especially Zander. Thinking of Zander reminds me that I should get back to work on my plan, but I ignore the thought and continue observing my room. There are posters everywhere. Mostly of music, but some of awesome, kick-butt movies. I'm a vintage movie freak, and Gravity 5 teases me for it. There things I ripped from magazines, and embarrassingly, pictures of guys that I think are hot. Daniel Radcliffe, Zac Efron, Robert Patterison, Niall Horan, Andrew Garfield, Leonardo DiCaprio,**(wink wink) **Elvis Presley, Robert Downey Jr., Johnny Depp, and James Franco. It's completely not me, and Zander was sure to make fun of it the first time he came over.

There are a few bookcases slanted against one wall, filled with my favorite classics, like Harry Potter and The Hunger Games. I'm a huge Harry Potter freak. There are plenty of posters of that in my room. Then there's my bed. There isn't much to it. It doesn't have a bedpost or anything, and the sheets and bedcover are just white with ocean blue stripes. I have a nightstand on either side bed. One with an (teal) alarm clock, lamp, my glasses, glasses case, and contact case. The other had another lamp, a Harry Potter book, a picture of me and Zander on the beach, running, the wind in my hair. I remember the day very clearly. He was chasing me around the beach because I had pushed him in the water, which he thought was too cold. We're smiling widely. I smile at the picture and plop down on my bed.

My brothers all got bigger rooms than me. I don't think it's fair.

I'm used to it. My brothers getting more love than me, I mean. My parents obviously love them more than me. It hurts. My parents couldn't care less what I do. Go smoke pot and dance sexily on a pole with a teeny skirt and bra top? Sure! If I was getting drunk and wasted every weekend and all I did was make out with my boyfriend? They wouldn't care. They just shrug and say: "It's your life." Honestly, when people complain about their parents all the time it gets me so angry! They have nothing to complain about. I do. I wish I had the overprotective parents and brothers everyone thinks I do. The first time Zander came here, he was shocked. I didn't want to reveal my life to them.

That's why I'm grateful for the band. Gravity 5 are the only people that love me, and sometimes I even question that. That's why it would be so great to have someday.

Everyone tells me I'm useless. My parents, brothers. I try to be the girl that doesn't care but I do. I'm not tough. I try to be. That's why the Perfs and all those meat-headed jocks get to me. I try to let it not to, promise. But it does.

Yeah it would be nice to have a boyfriend. I look at the picture of me and Zander and sigh.

_Someday._

Zander's POV.

I walk towards the lunch table. Stevie is already the there, eating lunch, She has on a sheer black blouse with flowers on it, a black cami underneath, dark wash skinny jeans, and mini black combat boots. **(Just imagine what she wore for Love Song.) **I sit down directly across from her. Stevie scoots to where I'm sitting.

"Hey baby!" She says, poking flirtatiously in the stomach.

Panic starts to rise. I know Stevie knows I like her, but what if she doesn't know I don't feel the same way? Or worse, what if Kacey told her I liked her back? Knowing it's Kacey, it's definitely possible. I gulp. The panic surges through every single part of my body. But even though I'm completely and utterly panicked, I am the slightest bit angry.

"You stole my catchphrase!" I yell angrily.

Stevie laughs. But it's a twinkly and flirty laugh, not the usual Stevie laugh. "Oh Zander. Your so cute!" She says. She rolls her eyes, but not in the usual Stevie manner.'

"No, no I'm not!" I say, frustrated.

Stevie laughs some more. "Oh, Zander, Stop! Your killing me!" Stevie clutches her stomach, still laughing.

"I can't date you, Stevie, okay!" I say, jumping off the bench. "No, no,no! We're best friends! Just best friends!"

Suddenly a figure grabs me by my waist. I turn around. It's Kacey, and she's wearing a very tight navy blue mini dress and a strand of necklaces and very high heels. She gives me a peck on the lips. "Hey, Zan-Zan." She says.

I wince. Dating Kacey is going to be hard.

She notices Stevie glaring at her. "Stevie why don't you just back off!" She says aggressively.

"No, why don't you back off my man!" Stevie retorts.

"You're man! Oh, it's on!"

The girls move in for a fight.

"Ladies, Ladies. I know it's hard to resist a handsome face when you see one, but let's stay clam. I intervene. "Stevie, I like Kacey. You're just going to have to deal with that."

Stevie growls at Kacey.

We continue to eat our lunch in slience. Kacey sitting on side of me, Stevie on the other. Halfway through, I feel a hand touch mine. It's warm, sweet and feminine. I thought it was Kacey's, but I look down and see Stevie's hand on mine. I smile.

_Why am I not pulling away?_

Stevie grabs my hand and gives it a long, hard squeeze. It's beautiful.

_Whoa. _

I just felt a spark. From Stevie Baskara, of all people.

**There! That was really long, haha :D. I hoped you liked it though. I actually really like it, I think it's my favorite chapter so far. Who woulda thunk it? Haha. That Stevie part was meant to be in there, but it just kinda flowed as I went along. If you liked it, please review! I need to know your thoughts, and nothing makes my like a reviewer popping up in my email box!**

**Happy Schneider Monkeys! **

**XOXO, Grace.**

**~Good day, lovelies!**


	9. Chapter 9: How to Rock an Invite

**A/N: Hey you ladies and gents (I'm not sure any guys are reading this haha.) And Lulu, if you're out there XD! That's right, Lulu reads fanfictions. She said so on her ustream and I was like, dying. I was actually the person to ask that question! Oh, and tonight, make sure to join in for a tweet bomb with some other lovely Schneider Monkeys :-). If you have a Twiiter at 10 EST TONIGHT we are tweeting #GetMaxSchneiderTo100k! So please join! Okie dokie, this chapter is pretty short. Want to get it done with. And this is my first time updating at night haha.**

**Today's featured reviewer is….**

**Jess- Aww thanks! An awesome writer? That's pretty far ahaha. I don't think I'm awesome, more like decent with terrible habits. But, hey to each man his own. **

**Other's….**

**Blue Ninja Girl- Again, with the great compliments. Amazing chapter? Nah. You people make me happy :D.**

**xxMockingjay'sliveineveryonexx( I hope I got that right.)- Yes, you are right. Stevie would beat Kacey to a pulp. And the best part about that is that both of them we're faking. **

**AnythinCountryChick- Haha, the beginning of your review made me think of something I would say with Max Schneider. And thanks :D**

**I Don't Own How To Rock, fine peoples. **

**Chapter 9: How To Rock an Invite**

Stevie's POV

I feel like a terrible person. Zander got really upset. And I was faking. But still something was working me up. That moment, at the end of lunch….He didn't let go. It was weird. I squeezed his hand, and he didn't say anything or do anything at all. I honestly just wanted to forget about it.

"Hey Steves." Says a voice that I know all too well. I turn to face Zander, slamming my locker door shut and grabbing the books I need for next period from it.

"What's Up?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to talk about…things." Zander deadpans, flinging his arm over my arm and walking me towards my next class.

I roll my eyes at his corniness.

"Seriously, Stevie. I know you really like me. And can I blame you? My face is a gift from Greek gods, but-

"Zander, lose the cockiness."

"Sorry. But you got to admit it's true." He says, flashing a cocky grin at me.

I shake my head. "You're too full of yourself."

"Anyways, I really like Kacey. She's….great."

"Oh, really?" I ask. "You didn't sound so sure."

"Well, I don't know. " He says looking down.

I kind of always thought Kacey liked Zander, so I wasn't too surprised that they were dating. If Zander didn't feel the same way, he was probably just dating her cause she wanted him too. I can't help but feel disappointed…..WAIT, WHAT?! A few weeks ago, I thought Zander and Kacey would be cute together. No, no no Stevie, you did not just think that. What's going on?

I'm falling in love with Zander.

I repeat it once again. I'm falling in love with Zander. My best friend.

What's happening to me?

I turn around quickly, hoping Zander doesn't see me blush. "Let's get to class." I say quickly.

Zander agrees, and I turn toward 2nd period Chemistry, while Zander heads to Math.

{Later, after school, still Stevie's POV.}

I put the books I need into my bag and when I shut my locker door, I see Justin Cole standing in front of me.

"Oh, hey Justin."

"Hey Stevie. I was just wondering if I had the pleasure to take you out to dinner at 7 tomorrow night?" He asks me.

I smile at him. If it was Zander who'd asked, he'd probably have come up with something more clever, like singing it to me. I shrug it off. Thinking about Zander right now, when Justin Cole was in front of me, asking me out for Pete's sake, would not be the good time to think about Zander.

I think about it. Do I want to say yes to Justin Cole? Just when I'm about to say no, I see Zander strutting through the halls, playing his ukulele, and singing to his fangirls, who were fawning over his every move. Suddenly Kacey comes up to him, wearing a royal blue crop top that had sparkly black leopard print on it, and under that a tight black skirt, black lace tights, and black velvet pumps. She squeezes one of Zander's biceps, and she squeals at him admiringly. Zander grins at her. I scowl at them, but stop myself realizing Justin Cole was standing right in front of me.

I turn to him with a smile, and completey ignoring what I had said to Kacey a couple weeks ago when she had been thinking about Kevin when Tony Cardella asked her out. What I had said was: "If you're thinking about another boy when someone asks you out, you're talking tp the wrong person." I smile more.

"Yeah. I'd love to."

**Okay, that's pretty short and crappy chapter! Just wanted to get it in before the tweet bomb! Really great chapters to come though, promise. Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 10: How TO Rock Fake Dating.**


	10. Chapter 10: How to Rock Fake Dating

**A/N:AWWW. You guys make my heart melt with the sweet reviews! I'm a person that takes an opportunity and runs with it, so when my parents were gonna be gone this afternoon I was like: "Heck, why not update?" So here you go! Okay, time for meh to fangirl. I MIGHT BE ABLE TO SEE MAX FREAKING SCHNEIDER ON TOUR! Yep, ya hear right. I have a lot of money left in my bank account. Enough to pay for multiple tickets. Get my parents' permission, and I'll be good to go. Except that's the hard part, asking my parents. If you follow me on Twitter, you've probably already seen me post this multiple times. I am very grateful to God for this amazing chance and if I get to go I'll be very blessed.**

**No replies today, but that doesn't mean I love you guys any less!Xoxo!**

**Oh and a shout out to Dani- who put my story on bookmarks. My story, on book marks? I'm seriously so flattered.**

**I don't own How to Rock. If you think I did, no offense, you're an idiot.**

**Chapter 10: How to Rock Fake Dating.**

Kacey's POV

Me and Zander walk hand in hand towards the lunch room, our fingers intertwined; and approach Gravity 5's table.

"Hey, happy couple." Greets Kevin sarcastically.

Ever since we had started fake dating, me and Zander couldn't stop arguing. We argued about whether to keep casual or kiss in public. Zander wanted to hang low, and I wanted to go all big. Honestly, I don't think anyone was too surprised.

"Hey, "I just failed math." I shoot back.

"Okay, okay. No need to get hurtful." Exclaims Kevin.

"How was that hurtful?" asks Zander.

"Everyone knows my dad is a math teacher. Except you Zander. No surprise, since your always too busy playing your mini guitar." shoots Kevin.

"No need to bring Mona into this." Zander says defensively, kissing his uke.**(Let's just pretend his uke is named Mona, kay?)**

Zander and Kevin then get into an all-on fight while I roll my eyes, and walk towards the ever-so-dreaded Perf table. God knows where Stevie is.

'Hey, Molly."

"Hey, Kacey. I see you and your cocky bandmate that obviously has something for Loserberry are "dating." She used quotation marks on "dating" which I didn't really think was necessary.

"Woah woah woah. Zander does not have feelings for _Stevie_." I say , laughing.

"Jealous much?"

"Jealous not. Me and Zander aren't even dating." I then cover my mouth with my hand, realizing what I just said.

Molly smirks. "Aha! I knew it! You're trying to make Dean jealous. Like he even realizes it."

"Anyway." I continue. "Zander does not like Stevie. At all."

"Obviously, your blind, along with tone deaf. Have you seen the way he looks at her?"

I shake my head.

"Well not that that matters, because Stevie and Justin are dating." Molly then gestures at the jock table, where Justin and Stevie are sitting together, and Stevie is laughing flirtatiously at Justin flexing his muscles.

I roll my eyes. "She's probably just doing it to make Zander jealous." I say.

"Ah! How sweet! Loser 5 has a little pair of love birds! Says Molly mockingly.

"As much as I admire your fake sickly sweetness, I'd appreciate if you'd shut up." I shoot.

Molly comes close to my face and lowers her voice to a whisper. "Look, Kacey Simon, I'm really sick of it. You and your friends think you can take down the Perfs, but you can't. We will always be on top of the social ladder. And I will destroy you and your little friends. The Perfs are unbeatable."

I lower my face to hers. I have no intention of letting her win. "Molly, the Perfs may always be the most popular." I whisper back. "You may be unbeatable. But Gravity 5 is too strong to be destroyed. And as hard you try, we will always be more awesome than you ,and you know it."

I then walk away, not giving her the satisfaction of replying. Molly's face is as red as a tomato and she points a certain finger at me. I smirk, turn around, and yell: "Better watch out Molly! We're on school property!" Molly is now flustered and I hear her yell some choice words at me. I don't hear very loud but I'm pretty sure it was: "F YOU!"

I walk towards Gravity 5's table while Molly stomps towards the Perf table. She bangs her hand on the table and starts mouthing off to Grace.

"Poor Grace." I mutter.

"That was very brave, Kacey." Says Zander, giving me a smile.

"Don't say that, Zan-Zan." I say. I gesture towards Kevin and Nelson.

To be honest, I'm really tired of this whole fake dating thing. All we did was fight, and Stevie liked Zander, and Zander liked Stevie, anyways. What was the point? I didn't really even care about making Dean jealous anymore. I send a sly smile towards Kevin.

Because Kevin's pretty cute.

**Okay, there's a very terrible, short, filler chapter. But some Molly drama? And some Kavin action? Hmmm? But this bad chapter will lead to a GREAT chapter coming up next. Which I think you're going to like. Remember a few chapters ago when I mentioned 2 great ideas? Well the second will be used next chapter. I'm listening to Give It Up (nice to know, right?) Here's a little hint to what the idea may be:**

**Up next: Chapter 11: How to Rock Justin's Girl.**

**Hmmm…what could it be? I might update today if I can….because I'm supah dupah dope excited to write next chapter. Who knows? I bet you all hate Molly right now haha. Please review!**

**Watching the Cee-Lo ad! Haha!**


	11. Chapter 11: How to Rock Justin's Girl

**A/N: Hey dolls! So, I didn't want to update for one reason: reviews. I just felt like not enough of you got a chance to read last chapter, because I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter. I am fine with being a silent-reader, but if you guys could please leave a review that would make my day! ;) I just have no idea if you read it or not if you don't leave a review. So I have n idea if my story is bombing or doing normal ;(. So I was not going to update, then me and Inkie made a deal haha. So I decided to update. I love this chapter. A lot. Did I mention I love this chapter?**

**REPLIES:**

**Lafalot22: Aww! You are such a sweetheart! I'm glad you like it! And to call my story the best in anything is A HUGE understatement. And don't worry, I'll always keep writing and uploading.**

**xxMockingjay'sliveineveryonexx: DING DING DING! We have a winner! There WILL be some jealousy and confessions…you pretty much nailed it! But there is much, much more.**

**I don't own How to Rock or the great-song-in-this-chapter-that-I-don't-want-to-give-away.**

**Chapter 11: How to Rock Justin's Girl.**

Kacey's POV

Justin and Stevie walk towards our table, arms intertwined, giggling like crazy**.**

"Hey guys!" Stevie exclaims happily.

"Hey!" I exclaim, giggly. "You are SO CUTE!" I squeal.

"Thanks. We try." Stevie says, laughing. Justin and Stevie then sit down.

"You know what we should do! A double date! Me and Zander, you and Justin. And what if Nelson gets Grave to go with him?"

"Then that would be a triple date." Zander corrects.

"Who cares? As long as I get to hang with my baby, nothing else matters." Justin then grins at Stevie.

Stevie giggles like crazy. Out of the corner of my eye, I think I see Zander scowl. _Weird. _I think back to what Molly said earlier. Interesting.

"It'll be so perf! I can't wait!" I then grab Stevie's hand, much to her complaining, and drag her off so we can plan what we're going to wear.

Molly's POV

Me and Grace are sitting at the Perf table, planning.

"It's obvious Stevie likes Zander! But we can't have that happen! Gravity 5 cannot be happy!" I stress.

"Um, I'm sorry Molly, but if Stevie and Zander work this out, they'll probably be happy." Says Grace.

I glare at her. "Grace! Besides, they won't. As long as Stevie never breaks up with Justin, Zander can't get to her."

"But what if"-

"Grace!" I interrupt. "No what ifs! This is a foolproof plan!"

"Umm, I don't think it's too foolproof."

"Okay. What isn't so foolproof?" I say angrily.

"Well…..love is unstoppable." Grace says quietly.

"And who taught you that?"

"Uh…..Nelson." whimpers Grace.

"What did you just say?"

"Uh, nothing."

I roll my eyes. "You've far broken your talking diet."

"Sorry!"

I clear my throat. "Talking diet?"

"Sorry." She mouths.

"And don't believe that. Love is just a game. It will just come back to bite you." Isay. "Zevie won't happen. Zevie can't happen.

"How?" Grace asks. Then realizing her talking diet, gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

I turn to face her. The light bulb just went off in my head. "I can't believe I'm saying this." I tell her. "But Zacey is our only hope."

Zander's POV

I head towards the band room, slamming the door shut. I set my ukulele case down by the couch and fling myself onto it.

I can't help but feel jealous. Most guys would feel jealous when their female best friends start dating a jock, right? Sure. Most guys. I don't know what's wrong with me! A few days ago, I didn't want her to like me. Now what? What the heck?

I wasn't sure what I was feeling, but before I know what I'm doing, I'm towards the main microphone where Kacey usually sings. I sling my guitar over my shoulder and start playing the familiar rock tune everyone knows.

_Justin is a friend. Yeah, I know, he's been a good friend of mine._

_But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define._

_Justin's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine._

_And she's watching him with those eyes,_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it. _

_Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms_

_Late, late at night._

_You know I wish that I had Justin' girl._

_I wish that I had Justin's girl._

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_I play along with the charade_

_There doesn't seem to be a reason to change._

_You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute._

_I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably mute._

'_Cause she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it. _

_And he's holding her in his arms_

_Late, late at night._

_You know I wish that I had Justin's girl._

_I wish that I had Justin's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that._

_Like Justin's girl._

_I wish that I had Justin's girl_

_Where can I find a woman?_

_Where can I find a woman like that._

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time, wondering what she don't see me._

_I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines._

_Ain't that the way love supposed to be?_

_Tell me! Where can I find a woman like that?_

I then launch into my guitar solo, sliding across the floor with my knees bent, going crazy on the keys.

_You know I wish that I had Justin's girl_

_I wish that I had Justin's girl._

_I want Justin's girl._

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_Like Justin's Girl _

_I wish that I had Justin's girl_

_I want, I want Justin's girl!_

I then finish, raising my guitar over my head, yelling "Thank you! Thank you!" to my pretend crowd. I hear clapping in the doorway, and turn to face Kacey, with a shaky grin on her face, and Kevin and Nelson, who are in complete awe.

_Great._

**A/N: I am finished with this chapter! Yes, my idea was the awesome song Jessie's Girl. I love that song and was just listening to it one day when I was like: "Of this happened in the show, I'd swoon." So I was "Why not put it in Not Over You?" I've been dying to put this in for a while. It may have come soon, I don't know. But please review! With Schneider monkeys on top? :D**


	12. Chapter 12: How to Rock a Dinner Date

**A/N: Hello, Zevians of this fine planet :D. May I just tell you guys that I love you from the bottom of my heart? Because you are just so nice, and I was super selfish to tell you guys to review when you probably have reasons not to. Sorry. But they were all so NICE! And I read last chapter and was cringing at how bad it was, and yet you were telling me it was amazing! So thank you! Oh, and it wasn't just the reviews that made me smile! I have also been getting praise over Twitter (follow me at Love_Forever_13) that I didn't think I deserved, and a certain girl named Lexi (shout out if you're reading this!) sent my story to THE Max Schneider. I'm not sure if he read it, but it still means a lot! So, I started writing this two days ago. I seem to be a bit stuck. But HTR Cee Lo, was amaze, wasn't it? Best HTR episode ever. Loved the cute little Zevie moments, and many have noticed that two certain teenagers walked off together…Hmm? I bet they we're making out. **

**I got a Tumblr: littlemissgraceellen**

**I also got a keek: schneiderlove718**

**Now time for the exciting news. MAX FREAKING SCHNEIDER FREAKING REPLIED TO ME ON FREAKING TWITTER! Sorry for overuse of the word freaking. It was one of the most thrilling, wonderful things that has ever happened to me. What he said and I quote: "someday, someday, you're gonna be the next big tweet! Much love baby :-)." I wanted to scream. I would have, if my mom hadn't been down the hall and my door hadn't been open.**

**All the reviews really meant something to me, so I'm not going to reply to all of them, but I do want to shout out to Camlove18! I have a spark? Huh? I made you fangirl? Seriously. I am ever so flattered!**

**I don't own How to Rock. I wish. **

**Chapter 12: How to Rock a Dinner Date**

Stevie's POV

I look at myself in the mirror. Tonight me, Justin, Zander, Kacey, Nelson, and Grace we're going to go on a triple date, but then Kacey felt bad for not including Kevin so he's going with Kim Davis. I examine my navy blue dress that ends at mid-thigh. It was sleeveless, with navy sequins dotting the top. I had a navy beanie over my wavy hair, sliver music dangly earrings, strands of silver charm bracelets, and mini black combat boots. I put on more makeup than usual, black eyeliner and mascara, pink lip gloss, and pink blush.

"Stevie!" My mom called. "Your date is here." I grab my black clutch and start running down the stairs to meet Zander, er, Justin, outside. I pass my brother, Tyler, eating chili cheese nachos and drinking orange soda at the bar. I roll my eyes at his massive stomach, and wave to my mom, who is busy in the kitchen, making cupcakes (which I won't get any of) and laugh silently at her super heavy pink cashmere cardigan and tan khakis. Typical mom clothes.

I meet Justin at the doorway, in his navy blue v-neck sweater, blue jeans, and black and white nike shoes.

"Ready, Steves?" He asks me, holding out his arm for me to take.

"Ready." I reply, taking it.

As he leads me to his car, he says: "You look very beautiful today, Stevie."

"Why thank you, fine sir." I return.

Zander would've laughed, but this isn't Zander, I remind myself.

Justin opens the door for me, and I hop in.

The ride there was silent. Zander and Stevie almost always sang in the car, but Justin listened to the football game instead. Stevie had absolutely no interest in football, it just wasn't her thing. While she liked basketball, soccer, and video games, she just had no interest in football. Maybe because her dad and brothers were so into it. Zander knew how Stevie hated football and agreed with her on it. _This is isn't Zander. _I remind myself.

As we turn into the restaurant, Homer's **(I COMPLETEY made that up. I couldn't find a good name for a restaurant.) **Justin opens the car door for me, and I hop out.

When we enter I see Kacey in a silver sequined dress, and Zander in a gray v-neck sweater, and underneath that a black button down and a silver tie **(What they wore in HTR Cee Lo.)**

"Hey!" they greet.

"Hi!" I exclaim. I smile at the both of them.

"Table for eight, please." Zander says to the host, who ushers them to a long table.

Nelson and Grace then enter, Grace in a tight hot pink mini dress and Nelson in a light blue button down, tan corduroys, and blue van shoes.

"Hey guys!" Says Grace enthusiastically.

"Isn't she, so, so," Nelson trails off, staring at Grace in complete awe.

Zander chuckles.

"Yes, Nelson, we all know how totally amazing Grace is." I say.

"Whatever." Nelson mumbles.

Kim Davis and Kevin then enter, Kevin in a white button down with a black tie, black dress pants, and black and neon green nike shoes. Kim is in a white sundress with a black strip at the waist and black high heels.

"What's up, my homies?" Greets Kevin. Kim responds by giggling like crazy.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kim eye Justin flirtatiously. Weird.

All of us sit down and look at our menus.

"Hmm, hot buffalo wings? What's hot eats what's hot." Kevin jokes. None of us laugh except Kim.

"What about you, baby?" Zander asks Kacey. Kacey then shrugs.

"Not sure. I was thinking of getting the penne with shrimp."

"Sounds good. Want to share?" Zander then grins at her.

"Of course." Kacey returns the grin.

I find myself scowling at them. "Stevie, are you okay?" I hear Justin ask. I turn around to face him and turn my scowl to a smile.

"Just peachy." I lie.

"What are you going to get?" Justin asks me.

"I don't know. Don't you want to share?"

"Nah. I wanted to get me some buffalo wings."

"Oh. Well, I was going to get steak." I say.

"You think I'm paying for that? Yeah, right." Justin says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes. How could I ever like this jerk?

The waiter comes, and I order a Dr. Pepper, as does Zander, Kacey orders Raspberry Lemonade, Justin orders Coke, Nelson orders Mountain Dew, Grace orders Ice Tea, Kevin orders Root Beer, and Kim orders water. The waiter then asks us for our food choices.

"Me and the lady," Nelson says, gesturing towards Grace, who giggles. "Will take the extra spaghetti and meatballs platter with breadsticks."

The waiter nods, and gestures towards Kacey and Zander. "We'll have the penne and shrimp platter with dinner rolls please." Says Zander.

"The extra spicy buffalo wings and fries." Kevin informs, gesturing at him and Kim.

I sigh as the waiter turns to me; me and Justin were the only ones not sharing a meal. "I'll have the steak with mash potatoes and veggies please."

He turns to Justin, who says: "Extra barbecue buffalo wings with sweet potato fries."

"Okay, your food will be ready soon." The waiter then leaves, leaving us to start our own conversation.

"So, how's everyone doing?" Zander starts.

Nelson and Grace just look at each other and sigh happily in unison.

"Great." Kevin says, shaking his head at Kim. "Happy as can be!" Kim then giggles, but it's directed at Justin, not Kevin.

"So….." Kevin says, seeing the lack in conversation. "Kim and I were thinking of seeing that new romantic comedy. Is it any good?" Kim giggles AGAIN. Can all that girl do is giggle?

"Yeah, it's pretty good." Kacey says, glancing in Kevin's direction.

"Yeah, Kacey and I went to see that. Very romantic, right Kacey?"

"Very." She agrees, but it's not directed at Zander.

_This is wrong. _I think. _We're all with the wrong people. _Kacey likes Kevin; Kevin likes Kim (although I'm not sure if he was over Kacey.) Kim likes Justin, Justin probably likes her back, Zander likes whoever, and I like Zander. No, I don't like Zander. That's ridiculous.

_Just admit it Stevie. You're in love with Zander. _

And as the waiter comes and brings us our food, I can't help but think that I've been in love with him all this time.

Molly's POV

I head into Homer's. Yep, you heard me right. I'm spying on that little date that I'm sure is a disaster.

I scan the room and finally spot them, smack dab in the middle. A long table filled with eight teenagers. I examine what they're doing.

Grace and Nelson are the only ones who look happy. They're eating spaghetti Lady and the Tramp style and I roll my eyes at the corniness. Zander is stealing glances at Stevie and sharing his penne with Kacey awkwardly. Nothing too surprising there. Kacey, meanwhile, was staring at Kevin. Wait, Kevin?! There's a surprise. She'll eat the occasional shrimp, and text with one hand under the table. Kevin is staring back, shoving his face with buffalo wings. I shake my head with disgust. Kim was giving Justin eye sex, eating a few fries every now and then. Justin was either playing on his phone, eating, or winking at Kim. Then, finally, Stevie. She would eat a little, then look down, then shove her face into her hands. Every time Kacey and Zander would do something a little romantic, she would scowl.

_I need a plan._ I think. I decide to sneak under the table. I had let Grace come tonight, because if I hadn't, she would quit the Perfs, and I didn't want that. I keep busy with my phone until I think the time is right. When I think the coast is clear, I very sneakily put the end of the tablecloth in between the gap of the top and bottom part of Stevie's dress.

I wait a little, and then head towards the bathroom. I look in the mirror, fix my hair, and reapply my lip gloss. I then swing my purse over the shoulder and head out the door, easy as pie.

_Perf._

Zander's POV

I sigh at how much of a fail this evening has been so far. The only people that seem to be having a good time are Grace and Nelson. I then chuckle as their lips finally meet, and at Nelson sighing and closing his eyes dreamily. Kacey seems to be into Kevin, Kevin won't stop eating, and I wouldn't be surprised if Kim goes blind from looking at Justin so much. As for Justin and Stevie, Justin probably will either have his thumbs fly off or have an eye spasm from winking at Kim. Stevie probably has a headache from slamming her head into her hands so many times.

"So, we better go." Kacey says slowly, just wanting to end the awkward night.

We all get up in agreement. None of us had really enjoyed it.

Stevie is the last to stand up, but she gets up, so does the tablecloth. All the food goes flying, and does Stevie. Her chest lands in the mashed potatoes, the spaghetti and buffalo wings on her back, and the penne and shrimp in her hair.

Kacey, Grace, and Kim all shriek at the leftovers that landed on them and run towards the ladies room. Justin does the same, but much calmer. Nelson and Kevin just shrug and start eating the food off of them. I kneel down next to Stevie, seeing the opportunity.

Stevie is trying not to cry. I lift up her chin with my hands. "Stevie, don't cry." I tell her.

"Why not?" she asks. "I just made complete fool of myself."

"You are not a fool." I pick up some of the food off of her.

"Zander, you don't have to do this." Stevie tells me. "Just ditch me like everybody else. It's cool."

"I will not ditch you."

There's an awkward silence, and I move my fingers to her hair, stating: "There's shrimp in your hair."

Just as we were starting to lean in, I hear a shrill voice yell: "Zander!" I turn around to see Kacey.

I sigh. "Coming." I tell her.

I make the mistake of turning around, and see that I left Stevie still covered in food, with tears streaming down her face.

**A/N: Hey, so I feel like a terrible person. This chapter is long overdue, and it's also really crappy. I am so so sorry. I hate disappointing you guys and I promise you'll never have to wait this long again. Writing is getting kind of hard, so I'm sorry. I don't blame you if you don't review, I'm a terrible person. **

**Adios, the horrible person, Grace.**


	13. Chapter 13: How to Rock Denial

**A/N: Happy Labor Day, everybody! I've never really understood why it's a holiday, but yeah…So, school starts for me tomorrow, and I'm half dreading it and half supah dupah dope excited. I don't really know, I'm excited because a new year means a fresh start, and I'm dreading it because that means I have to get out of my summer routine :(. I'll probably just daydream about Max and Zevie the entire day instead of actually socialize. Oh, and darlings, Lulu replied to my tweet talking about how I'll miss Stevie, and David Israel follows me! Okay, I'll stop bragging now. I'm trying to cut down on how scarily long my A/N's are so…..**

**Replies:**

**First, before I start off, I want to say thanks to everyone reviewing that I'm not a horrible person! That really meant a lot! =).**

**AriZevie4EVER: Yes, I did get that from Another Cinderella Story =). Man, I loved that movie when I was a little girl. And thanks so much, sweetheart :3.**

**DazzlingMoon20: That is probably one of the nicest and sweetest reviews I have ever gotten on any of my stories. Thanks a million, doll! You're just such a sweetie! Calling me a wonderful person was such a compliment, and it really meant a lot. And, yes you can be a billion times better author than I am. Saying that you could never be as an amazing author as I am put the hugest smile on my face. Wow, you gave me so many compliments I don't know where to begin! Thanks for taking your time to write such a fantablous review, darling!**

**So, I know I said I was trying to make this short, but do you guys think I should write a Mulu story? I adore Mulu and I read the most incredibly fantastic one called "How to Rock the End." You guys should really check it out if you haven't already! Again, sorry for the terribly long rant that is my A/N. Try to make it shorter next time.**

**I do not own How to Rock, Charlotte Russe, or American Eagle. Or bacon.**

**Chapter 13: How to Rock Denial**

Stevie's POV

I run into my room and slide down the wall on my bed, sobbing hideous tears. How could Zander ever like me? I cannot like Zander! It's not right!

First, Zander is a player. If we went out he'd just break my heart. That is, if he could ever like me in the first place. Which he could not. Honestly, why did I ever think he felt the same? Zander goes for girls like Kacey. Pretty, perfect, annoying perky little girls. _Stop Stevie, you're squeezing your pillow. _I tell myself.

I don't want to intrude on Zander and Kacey's relationship, ruin their happiness. Zacey, I called them. Zander and Kacey are meant to be. I was going to have to deal with that. I don't want to be that annoying little girl that ruins everything.

I was afraid that eventually, I'd get cut out of the band. Zander and Kacey would stay together forever, Grace and Nelson would become a couple, and Kevin would end up with some pretty girl with a great sense of humor. I'd be the little alone girl, who would remain forever alone. Hopeless and useless, a shy little mouse, instead of the tough, fiery spirit I used to be. They would eventually want nothing to do with me, Kacey thinking I'm 'gross' and 'ugly' and remain the forever alone freak that lives with 50 cats all with insane names.

_Don't think like that, Stevie._ I try to convince myself. But I can't stop. I know it's true. Even Justin wants nothing to do with me. Tonight, as I walked home, he dumped me, saying he had something for Kim. I was just dating him to get back at Zander, like he even cared. I take in the bitter, ugly truth.

I will remain forever alone.

Because it's true.

No one could ever love a hopeless and useless rat like me.

Zander's POV

No, no, no, no, no. I, Zander Robbins, cannot be in live with Stevie Baskara. It's not possible.

I can't love Stevie. Just last week, I thought she liked me and tried to get her to unlike me. Now that she's _finally _realized I don't feel the same way, she's moved on to Justin. And it makes me realize maybe I was in love with her all this time and I just needed Justin and her dating to realize it.

Stevie would never return these feelings, after she realized what a douchebag I was, or thought I was. She and Justin were happy together, and probably after she saw me dating Kacey she just shrugged and said "oh well." Which irritates me.

I guess you could say I was numb to love. The one girl I had ever had a serious relationship with broke my heart, and badly. Her name was Ali **(See what I did there ;D.)** and she was an insane dancer. I was deeply in love with her, but it turns out she was only dating me for my looks and musical skills.

I couldn't love Stevie Baskara, I couldn't love anyone. I could date a girl for five minutes, but any longer would get too serious, and it would only hurt me in the end. I flirt with my fan girls, but the only reason is so I don't have to date anyone. I couldn't love Stevie, my _best friend_ for Pete's sake.

Because I, Zander Robbins, am afraid of love.

Kacey's POV

I shake my head, as I sit on my bed underneath the lilac covers.

I'm a dark gray t-shirt with a chalk drawing of a white bow on it, and pink American Eagle sweatpants. I have my sliver Mac on my lap, browsing the Charlotte Russe website, looking for outfits for the annual talent show next Friday. But I can't get a certain person off my mind.

I can't like _Kevin Reed. _He's _**Kevin Reed!**_

Kevin Reed, the dorky, but adorable, _adorkable _drummer that is obsessed with pizza and Furious Pigeons and gets into screwball situations all the time. Kevin, who can rap circles around everyone at Brewster High School and has the best sense of humor. Kevin, who makes us all laugh until we cry, and never takes anything seriously. Kevin, whose eyes are the color of warm coffee, and whose skin tone perfectly complements mine. Kevin Reed, the light of my world. I sigh romantically.

_Whoa. _I think._ Where did that come from? _I'm in love with Kevin! No no no. _Kacey Simon _cannot be in love with _Kevin Reed._

Because I'm Kacey Simon. I'm popular, pretty, sing like an angel. The guys drool at my feet. Kevin barely can catch a girl. I have a reputation to hold, and I _cannot_ look like a loser. And what will _Molly _say?

I'm supposed to fall in love with guys like Tony Cardella, Spencer Haynes, and Dean Hollis. And I have. But I can't help think that that wasn't real love. And there's something Kevin has that they don't have. The charm, maybe. Or that sense of humor, that friendly personality, that easy going-ness that I love. They may be better looking, but Kevin has a bigger heart.

And that's what really matters.

Kevin's POV

I walk back and forth behind our couch in the living room, my hands in my hair, panicking.

"You shouldn't get your hopes up." I tell myself. "Kacey Marie Simon will never be interested in me."

"I mean she's frickin' flawless." I continue. "I'm a loser."

Some people may say Kacey had her imperfections, but I didn't see them. I loved her, really and truly, and I didn't care about the many mistakes she made. I would forgive her, and hug her, and tell her everything is gonna be alright.

I would be there for her in her time of need, unlike the jerks she usually dates.

Kacey Simon had guys lining up her feet, I couldn't get a girl. She was so much better than me. That's why I knew it was wrong when I started crushing on her. I never thought it would turn to love.

I wish I was cool, the type of guy Kacey usually goes for. Popular, and a jock. Good looking, muscular, not a scrawny video game playing wimp. That's the type of guy she wants.

I'm going to change for Kacey Marie Simon. Because I love her.

Nelson's POV

I sit in our recliner, my head in my hands, exclaiming: "Why, why, why?!"

I was a fool to think Grace would actually go out with me. Sure, she liked me, but she was a flipping Perf, for Pete's sake. She was perfect. A perfect, blonde, goddess. And I'm not close to perfect.

Besides, Molly was always by her side, scolding her. She certainly wouldn't want her right hand man, er, woman to date a member of Loser 5, the enemy.

I love Grace to pieces, really, I do. But she would never abandon Molly. She's too nice for that.

I didn't know what to do. But our love is true, and nothing can stop that.

Grace's POV

Why did Nelson Baxter have to come into my life and make everything so _complicated?_

I had the life every girl wanted. I was popular, beautiful, and perfect. I had a singing talent, and guys all over me. I shouldn't love a dork like Nelson. But Nelson isn't like any other dork. He's cute, and lovable, and very funny, and perfect, even though he didn't think so. There was something so special about Nelson.

And this evening, it was so amazing. They seemed to be the only 'couple' that had a good time. Nelson really let his true personality shine. He was witty and clever knowing what to say at exactly the right moment. He was very outgoing and friendly, and super easygoing. He was also very funny, making me laugh so hard I almost cried. It was perfectly romantic; it seemed that they were meant for each other. And that moment when their lips touched, there was an undeniable chemistry that I hadn't felt with anyone else.

But what about Molly? I was a part of _The Perfs_, and Nelson didn't exactly fit our 'perfect' standards. Even though I thought he was perfect, Molly certainly didn't. And he was a member of our rival band, and anyone who was a friend of Kacey Simon Molly hated. Even though sometimes I wished I was a part of Gravity 5, I knew it wouldn't work out. Nelson was the only one who really trusted me. And though I sometimes wanted Stevie and Kacey as best friends rather than Molly, I couldn't abandon her. We were actually friends, how twisted that may seem. Molly is actually a lot nicer than she comes off.

But I loved Nelson. Love could not be broken.

I was lost.

Molly's POV

I cannot believe this! That I was forced to date…this.

He was a gross, disgusting creature. I, being a Perf, a beautiful, talented Perf, should not have anything to do with him. But after losing a bet to Loser 5, I was forced to date…it, for a week.

You may ask who it was, exactly?

He was Andy Bartlett.

**A/N: Woah Woah woah. Did I just say Molly had to date Andy? Yep, I did. I'm putting a little Mandy (Molly/Andy) action in here. I don't really ship them, but I always like opposites attract and love/hate pairings, like Seddie, Kavin, Grelson, Jori, and Logan/Quinn, some I ship more than others :D. This is a different chapter than what I usually do, and I reached my goal of every character to having a POV. I actually got a little teary eyed writing Stevie's part. And that never happens with my work. I think this is pretty long too, although half of it is the A/N, haha. Be sure to review your thoughts on the Zevie, Grelson and Kavin, Molly and Andy 'dating', and the chapter overall! Oh, and wish me luck in school tomorrow!**

**Up next: Chapter 14: How to Rock Planning**

**XOXO, Grace 3**


	14. Chapter 14: How to Rock Parties & Plans

**A/N: Okay. I did literally not want to update. In fact, I almost forgot about this story, haha. Truth is, I've been insanely busy, and I of all people being busy is a huge thing. First off, I have school and of course, homework. Then recently, my parents convinced me to audition for a musical that I'm quite familiar with, and sadly, did not get a very big part. But I guess that's the way it is. So I have practice for that every other day and then lately on the weekends I've had a sleepover, which is funny since I'm not popular at all and ugly as heck. So, I was lying around tired and thought randomly: "Not Over You!" So here I am.**

**Okay, moving on past this very long Author's note, I still love Zevie with a burning fire of passion and Max and Lulu are still adorable. I don't own How to Rock.**

**Chapter 14: How to Rock Parties & Planning (WARNING: This chapter is a little bit intense and kinda dramatic.)**

Kacey's POV

Gravity 5 and I, minus Stevie, who had just gotten back together with Justin even though none of us wanted her too, sat in the band room, planning.

We had a gig coming up soon, a huge one. It was being held in this giant theatre in one of L.A.'s suburbs. We were playing with this other band none of us had met, LA Glo. Apparently they were really famous, they lived in Mailbu and had a really surfer kind of look. Anyways, they had booked both of us, and the one that the audience likes better gets a gig at the next Emmy's. We really, really want to perform at the Emmy's.

"Okay, so we'll perform a few group numbers, that's for sure." Zander says. "But what else?"

The nice thing about big gigs like this one is that we get to perform several numbers. We knew we HAD to perform All About Tonight and Move With The Crowd and Zander and I talked about singing Last 1 Standing. But I figured since I always sang maybe someone else could sing a solo, I mean Stevie and Zander both have really nice voices, and maybe I could get Kevin to rap with me on a song.

"Hey Kevin, maybe I could sing Me, Myself, and I and you could rap Trey's part." I suggest.

"Oh, yeah!" Kevin exclaims, his face lighting up of the fact of getting to rap, and maybe, quite possibly, that he gets to perform a song with me.

I feel my face turn red. Kevin makes it really obvious that he likes me, and I maybe, sort of, have a tiny crush on him back. Okay, a huge one. I'm still sort of in the denying stage.

"We should do a cool thing with Go With Gravity, like I rap part of it or something." Kevin continues.

I nod. "And Zander, you and Stevie should do a duet." I tell the ukulele strumming boy.

Zander looks up from his strumming. His face is beet red, and it's very noticeable. I think Zander likes Stevie. This is a bit of a shock, considering what a jerk he was when he thought she liked him. I actually think they'd be pretty darn cute.

"Hey," I say, turning to face Nelson. He's been pretty quiet during this whole conversation. He's messing around with the keys on his keyboard and staring dreamily off into space, probably thinking about Grace. "What do you think we should sing?"

Nelson shrugs. "Well, I don't sing, so…" he says. "But maybe we could get the Perfs to collaborate on a song?" He asks hopefully.

"No." I say flatly. "Once was enough for that."

"Okay." He says soberly.

I give him a pat on the shoulder. "Sorry, Nelly."

He gives me a little smile. "It's alright."

"So, have any other ideas?" I ask him.

"Well….maybe Zander should have a solo?" he asks.

"Great idea!" I yell. "That settles it." I begin ticking songs off my fingers. "We have: All About Tonight, Move With The Crowd, Go With Gravity, Me, Myself, And I, How You Do It, Zander and Stevie's duet, Hey Now, Only You Can Be You Acoustic Version, and Zander's solo."  
"That's nine songs." Kevin states.

"Why thank you, Captain Obvious." Zander retorts.

"Well then." Kevin replies, clearly hurt.

I sigh. We have _got_ to win this thing.

Stevie's POV

I examine my outfit in the mirror and sigh. I look like a total skank.

I'm wearing a tight black mini dress, which is strapless, of course. Not to mention, scarily short. Then I have on dangerously high black heels. I have silver and black bangles and sliver hoop earrings. My nails are painted a bright cherry red, the same color as my lipstick. I have on but loads of mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow. I pick up my sequined black clutch from the end table. Justin picked out my outfit.

I didn't really want to get back together with Justin, but I felt like I had to. If I hadn't who knows what would've happened. And Zander was already with someone, and I just wanted to make him jealous because, truth is, I kind of like the feeling.

So here I am, and Justin is going to take me to a late night club. Clubs aren't really my scene, but I figured better just go along with it. And anyways, I wasn't about to argue with Justin.

I figure that Justin would be here by now so I quietly slip out the door. If I had the overprotective family I should no way would I be caught dead sneaking out of the house dressed like this, especially if my brothers were home. But of course they don't care and probably won't say anything or notice what I'm wearing. Typical.

I slam the front door shut and open Justin's car door. Here we go….

-HTR-

We enter the dimly lit club, ducking through the crowds of teens and college students. As we pass the bar, a girl with long blonde hair and a _very_ short purple dress shakes her hips at Justin. If I actually liked Justin, I would care, but I don't and I don't even say anything snarky, which I usually would.

_Some great girlfriend I am._ I tell myself slyly. I try to hold back my laughter.

Justin smiles and winks at the girl and then her gaze falters as she finally sees me. She scowls and tucks her arm through Justin's.

"Why, Justin, I didn't know you had a sister!" She says with fake shock.

"Actually, she's um, my girlfriend." He mumbles.

"Oh!" She says. "How cute you two are. Quite the slut. You two fit perfectly!" And then, with the perfect amount of sass, she struts off towards a giant guy in a Quarterback jersey with huge muscles.

I'm shocked, but not hurt, and Justin doesn't say anything and heads toward the bar to order a drink. Since I don't drink, I head towards an empty table and order a coke.

I don't see my 'boyfriend' for the next two hours. He's too busy partying. He's had his good amount of beers and is currently yelling at the same girl as before as he shakes his hips in her direction. I shake my head in disgust. Eww.

Suddenly, two guys appear in my direction. They're clearly drunk, and I try not to laugh as they stagger toward me. As they come closer I wince. They _reek._

"Hey." One says, as he sits a little too close to me and not so cleverly sneaks at my butt.

The other guy sits on the left side of me, and flings his arm around me and I try not to barf as I inhale the smell of a few too many beers. I politely move his arm away, trying to smile.

"WOULD YOU LIKE A DRINK?" The one whose arm was around me screams.

"No thanks. I don't drink." I state, my words flat and chipped.

"Ah, a little good girl you are." Sneers the other. "Get her a beer, Bill."

The other guy, Bill apparently, leaves and the one left asks me: "So….you got a boyfriend?" He asks me.

"Yes, actually." I answer. "His name is Justin."

The guy doesn't process what I'm saying. Just smashes his lips to mine, and tries to touch me in places I do want to be touched, until I push him away.

"Ow!" he yells.

I just glare at him and he has enough common sense to finally walk away and turn around his friend, with a beer in his hand.

I just mope around after that, staring at pictures and wishing I was with Gravity 5. I think about sending a text to Zander but I don't want to seem clingy.

After a while, I start to think that maybe I should just break up with Justin. I don't want to be with him, and Stevie Baskara does not put up with guys like him. She doesn't let guys mess with her, and she is certainly never afraid to break up with a guy. She's tough as nails.

And that's me. I'm Stevie Baskara, tough as nails, not to be messed with.

…

I run down the alley way, where I've been desperately trying to find Justin. I've searched the entire club to no avail, and was now trying to find him here. I crane my neck, thinking he's not here.

And then I see…..

Zander's POV

I walk into the club, which is where Stevie _should_ be. I very casually asked Kacey if she knew where Stevie was going to be tonight, and she answered me yes, and gave me this place, and I looked up the directions online.

I sit down at a table and start looking around for a petite brunette. No sign of Stevie. I shrug and stew in my own juice.

Why am I here? Why did I come? Why do I care? Why do I love Stevie? Why am I jealous? Why did I say yes to doing the solo? Where are Stevie and Justin? Are they making out? Why do I care if their making out? So many questions, not many answers.

I had no idea why said yes to the duet or the solo for the next gig, because I have writer's block right now. But since I have so many thoughts right now, I take out a sheet of paper and try to get some writing done.

I bite my lip. Hmm. The song should totally be about Stevie. Gee, I sound like a Perf. Okay, umm. _As I go out and I sit down, at a table set for two, and finally I'm forced to face the truth, I'm not over you._

_Not bad._ I think, smiling. This song may just be a hit.

…  
I'm bored, so I decide to head outside for some air. My thoughts are so jumbled, and I always think better when I'm outside. As I head out onto the sidewalk, I spot an alley that would be perfect. While I'm walking, I spot a figure lying limply in the middle of the alley. As I grow closer, I squint and realize that it's _Stevie._

"Stevie!" I yell, running towards her in a flash. "What the heck happened!?"

I lean down next to her and realize that most parts of her body are wounded. There's a big cut on her forehead and there's still some blood visible. One of her eyes is squeezed shut and I can tell it's a black eye. There's a giant bruise on her nose and a cut on one side of her lip.

"I….I…" she mumbles.

"Don't talk." I order, and then run towards the club again to quick grab a washcloth and a first aid kit and run back as fast as I can to an unconscious Stevie.

I dab the washcloth on her forehead and start to operate the first aid kit as best as I can. Stevie slowly begins to cooperate and after a while she's finally sitting up. I smile at her.

"You think you can tell me what happened now?" I ask.

Stevie nods, and slowly begins to tell me what happened. "So, I was at the club, and Justin had practically deserted me. So in between getting flirted with by drunken guys and sitting around bored I discovered that I don't even like Justin, and that I was going to break up with him."

"Mmhm." I nod. "Carry on."

"I went looking all over for him, and I found him, here, passionately kissing this stupid blonde I met earlier. Anyways, I went up to him, smacked him, promptly broke up with him, and then started to walk away. But I guess Justin wasn't done with me yet, because then he did this." She gestures at her body.

I shake my head angrily. "What a jerk!" I stand up aggressively. "I'm going to find him and give him a piece of my mind for messing with MY Steviekins. " I end my rant with a flourish.

"Zander." Stevie says calmly. "No need to do that. It's okay."

"I can't believe you ever dated that douche." I yell.

"Me either." Stevie says, and I sit back down with a sigh.

It's silent after that, and I begin to stare into Stevie's beautiful hazel eyes. I've never noticed them before. My eyes spot her lips, as well. They're plump and pink and I focus on them. I notice her staring at my lips too, and I smirk but restrain from saying something like I usually would.

Then, before any of us know what we're doing, or can realize what we're doing, since we're both technically taken, our lips find each other and connect and begin to move as one. A shock is sent down my body as I put my hands around Stevie's neck and she puts her hands in my hair, and it begins to rain outside.

_Magic. _

**A/N: What I really about this chapter is the length and the Zevie moments. What I don't like about this chapter is that it's way too serious and mature to ever happen on HTR and I don't like that. All the other chapters will be different and more HTR-ish, kay?**

**Please review! Xoxo!**


End file.
